


I Kissed A Boy

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ianto ponders over the events of the day while filling in his diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Boy

 

 

  
**Title:** I Kissed A Boy  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Ianto (Jack)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Ianto ponders over the events of the day while filling in his diary.  
 **Warnings:** A tiny little bit of angst crept in ... it was meant to be more fluffy!  
 **Spoilers:** Cyberwoman  
 **Rating:** PG

Ianto opened his diary to the correct day, uncapped his pen and then chewed the end thoughtfully while he pondered on the events of the day for a few moments and thought about how to just how to word them before putting pen to paper.

  
 

_He kissed me._

  
 

_Well, if I'm honest we kissed each other but he initiated it._

  
 

_I know I could have pushed him away and for a split second I considered doing so, that I do remember but it felt so right._

  
 

_It's my own fault, what else could I expect after so much flirting with him? I mean, he had no idea it was just to distract him from discovering what, no who I have hiding in the archives._

  
 

_Lisa is still human, despite her appearances and I mustn't forget that._

  
 

_I should feel guilty, while my girlfriend is in pain and unconscious down in the depths of the hub, hidden away from sight I let my boss kiss me._

  
 

_Whoever would have thought that one day I, Ianto Jones would be kissing another bloke? Even when I was at university I never experimented with boys, never felt any attraction._

  
 

_And then along come Captain Jack Harkness and all my sensibility's fly straight out the window, him and his 51 st century pheromones so he tells me._

  
 

_His lips felt softer than I imagined, not much different to kissing a girls but the actual kiss? How does one describe it?_

  
 

_Intoxicating is a good word to start with I guess, from almost the second his lips touched mine I knew it was going to be one hell of a kiss and I was right, before I knew what I was doing my lips were parting to let his tongue into my mouth._

  
 

_I let him taste me while I drowned in the sensation and then I kissed him back, when I close my eyes I can relive every moment in exact detail._

  
 

Ianto stopped writing and closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he did just that, indulging himself for a few minutes until he became aware of the arousal at just the thought of the kiss and his eyes snapped open again.

  
 

Ignoring the beginnings of the bulge in his trousers Ianto put pen to paper once again.

  
 

_He tasted so ... delicious, how can anyone taste that good? I have no idea how long the kiss lasted but I know I didn't want it to stop, I don't think I've even been kissed so thoroughly._

  
 

_My lips are still slightly swollen, I don't even need to lift my fingers to them to confirm it and I'm thankful that Lisa is asleep or she would know for sure that I have betrayed her as soon as she set on on me._

  
 

_I know I shouldn't let it happen again but I know it won't be that simple, I can't deny that I'm attracted to the Jack and if the opportunity arises again I know I won't be able to turn him down._

  
 

_Am I will to take this further, further than kissing? I don't know for sure but the idea doesn't repulse me. Not really, although ... no, I have to be faithful to Lisa, she deserves my loyalty at least._

  
 

_But it could mean the difference between Jack finding out what I'm doing or not, maybe I'll have to up the stakes?_

  
 

_Okay, I'm beginning to ramble, I just need to take each day as it comes and go from there._

  
 

_There is one thing I know for sure though, how much I loved his lips on mine, the feel of his stubble scraping against mine while our teeth clashed and our tongues tangled._

  
 

_The way we both had to break away panting hard for air for a moment or two before feasting on each others mouths again, out bodies moulded together as one in more than a few long ... snogs!_

  
 

_Yep, I kissed a boy and I liked it ..._

  
 

Ianto stared at the words he had written and then slowly closed the diary, recapping his pen he slipped it into his pocket before moving to put the diary back safely in his hiding place before slowly moving across the room to the incapacitated figure of his girlfriend.

  
 

After checking the machines that surrounded her he kissed her lightly on the forehead and brushed his thumb down her cheek softly.

  
 

“Goodnight Lisa,” Ianto said quietly and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

  
 

It wasn't until a few minutes later while make himself and the Captain one last cup of coffee for the day did he realise that it was the first time he'd not told her that he loved her.

  
 

And that strangely, he didn't feel guilty.

  
 

The End.  
 

 


End file.
